WinxClub 2
by MissBel92
Summary: Luego de veinte años el mal vuelve a renacer poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo mágico, ahora la 2da generación de las Winx y los Especialistas tendrán que hacerse cargo como lo hubieran hecho sus padres en el pasado. Espero les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

¡**H**ola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo Fic, esta vez del WinxClub -_más original el titulo no podía ser :/ perdón es que no me ocurría ningún otro De cualquier manera acepto sugerencias ;)_-

Como ya lo habrán deducido es acerca de los hijos de las Winx y Los Especialistas.

En fin como siempre digo el **Winx Club y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen**, a excepción de algunos de los personajes de esta 2da generación que fueron de mi invención, además de la historia.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en todo Magix... Se podría decir que durante un poco más de veinte años todo se mantuvo en relativa paz, todos los habitantes de allí y de todo el mundo mágico estaban tranquilos, cumpliendo con sus deberes tanto adultos como chicos y también divirtiéndose los jóvenes; Poco sospechaban que no muy lejos de ellos una nueva mente perversa se encontraba preparándose para salir de su escondite y acabar con la paz que mantuvieron durante todos estos años.

Él se encontraba en su ''guarida'' en medio del bosque alejado de toda esa civilización que desconocía siquiera su existencia, lo que lo mantenían a él en un lugar privilegiado ya que tenía a su favor el factor sorpresa, nadie lo esperaba.

Este ser demoniaco que durante años se mantuvo en el anonimato para hacerse cada vez más fuerte, poderoso y así atacar en el momento menos esperado; él era un brujo oscuro con grandes poderes -_que a lo largo de todo este tiempo logro no solo dominar más, sino también aumentar_- que buscaba dominar el universo entero y ser el único gobernante.

Ya no aguantaba más quería salir, sin embargo era consciente de que todavía no era el momento, tenía que ser paciente si quería que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

Pronto, muy pronto todo Magix y el universo entero se inclinaría ante él, solo tenía que esperar un poco más, solo un poco más, como dicen "quien tiene paciencia, obtiene lo que desea" y él estaba seguro que lo obtendría. Solo tenía que esperar.

* * *

**Notas: **_Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, demás está decir que el próximo capítulo será más largo e introduciré a los personajes._

_Espero que dejen Review y nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo._

_Muchos Bss y Abrazos_

_Bel_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡__**H**__ola! Aquí estoy con el primer Capítulo de mi nuevo Fic _

_Como siempre digo: The Winx Cub y sus personajes NO me pertenecen._

* * *

_**Winx Club 2.0: La nueva Generación**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Han pasado veinte años desde la última batalla de las Winx.

Ahora ellas están casadas _-con los especialistas, por supuesto-_ y formaron su propia familia, aunque claro está, jamás dejaron de verse y hablar; continúan siendo tan cercanas como lo eran cuando eran unas adolescentes.

Tanto ellas como sus novios en aquella época _-ahora maridos-_ crecieron y por lo tanto sus obligaciones también, ahora cada uno tenía un reino que proteger, además de sus hijos.

Sus hijos… si bien ya no son niños chiquitos y ya todos asisten a Alfea y Fontana Roja, como padres que son siempre están velando por su bienestar, a pesar de saber que son capaces de cuidarse por sí mismos y entre ellos.

Como sucediera entre el _Winx Club_ y _Los Especialistas_ en el pasado, sus hijos son muy buenos amigos, algunos más con uno que con otro, pero amigos al fin.

Ahora mismo cada uno de ellos se encontraba terminando de empacar sus cosas para su nuevo año escolar.

* * *

**Eraklyon**

En este reino vivían _-como no podía ser de otra manera-_ el Rey Sky, La Reina Bloom y por supuesto sus herederos.

**Dean:** El mayor de los hermanos. Tiene dieciocho años, de cabello rubio y unos ojos color cian profundos.

Como todo hermano mayor era muy responsable y protector, sin embargo también podía llegar a ser muy divertido y amigable. Se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanos, aunque a veces peleaban como todos.

**Zoé:** Tiene dieciséis años, de cabello rojizo y ojos celestes. Esta era muy cálida y amigable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, lo que la hacía algo inocente y que instaba la sobreprotección de su hermano mayor. Era simpática, divertida y soñadora, aunque cuando la hacían enojar, lo hacía en serio.

**Alan:** Mellizo de Zoé _-era el menor, y por lo tanto su hermana no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para recordárselo, a pesar de eso ambos se adoraban-_. El a diferencia de sus hermanos era un poco más tímido con las personas, a excepción de su familia y amigos, ya que cuando se encontraba con las chicas o sus amigas solía ser más reservado. A pesar de eso podía llegar a ser muy divertido cuando quería y entraba en confianza.

Los hermanos junto a sus padres se encontraban a punto de salir hacia Magix para ingresar a su nuevo año escolar.

-¡Niños! ¿Ya están listos? –pregunto el padre de los jóvenes, que se encontraba al pie de la escalera junto a su esposa esperando a que sus hijos bajaran para poder irse.

-Nosotros ya estamos –hablo el mayor de los hermanos, quien iba bajando con su equipaje en mano junto a su hermano.

-¿Y su hermana? –volvió a hablar Sky un tanto nervioso, ya que siempre que tenían que salir a algún sitio la señorita de la casa se tardaba más de lo debido, a pesar de avisarle con mucho más tiempo de antelación para que este lista a tiempo.

-creo que hablaba por teléfono… o terminaba e iba a empezar a empacar. No estoy seguro –le contesto su hijo menor despreocupadamente, sabiendo que eso iba a sacar de sus casillas a su padre; en cierta forma era una especie de venganza en contra de su hermana ya que parecía que su deporte favorito era molestarlo a él cada vez que tenía ocasión y bueno desquitarse de vez en cuando no estaba mal.

-¿Cómo que…? –empezó a hablar nuevamente su padre, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, a punto estuvo el Rey de Eraklyon de llamar a su hija a todo pulmón, cuando su esposa al percatarse lo detuvo.

-Voy a buscarla yo, enseguida bajamos. ¿Ok? –le hablo Bloom tiernamente a su marido para intentar calmarlo un poco, y dicho y hecho esta subió rápidamente las escaleras en busca de su hija. Al llegar al cuarto toco la puerta y luego de un acelerado ''pase'' ingreso a la habitación _-que estaba revuelta, por cierto-_ de la chica. –Veo que no estas lista–. Le hablo Bloom a su hija con las manos en las caderas, debido a que desde el día anterior estuvo recordándoles a sus hijos que hoy partirían hacia Magix y debían estar listos.

-Es que… iba a hacer la maleta después de comer .Lo juro, pero es que luego me puse a charlar con las chicas y se me paso la hora –. Termino de contar la joven con una risita nerviosa. Provocando así un gran suspiro por parte de su madre, lo cierto es que no la podía culpar, ya que ella era igual cuando hablaba con sus amigas y cuando tenía la edad de su hija era peor todavía.

-Haber, déjame ver –hablo la mujer colocándose a un lado de su hija y con un poco de magia termino de hacer la maleta de su hija y de paso ordeno el cuarto. –Listo, ¿Vamos? Tu padre y tus hermanos ya nos están esperando.

-¡Si, gracias má! –Zoé abrazo por un instante a su madre y después tomando su maleta bajo junto a ella hasta donde se encontraban su padre y hermanos esperándolas.

-Muy bien vámonos.

* * *

**Solaria**

En este Reino se encontraba otra antigua Winx, nada más y nada menos que la ahora Reina Stella y su Rey Brandon junto, claro está, a sus hijos.

**Luca:** Tiene diecisiete años, de pelo rubio y ojos castaños. Era un joven risueño y divertido, siempre buscando el lado positivo hasta en el peor de los casos; también es bastante despreocupado, sin embargo puede ser muy centrado y responsable cuando se lo propone.

**Charlotte: **Melliza de Luca, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color miel. Como su hermano es también divertida, además de coqueta y atrevida, dice lo que piensa sin importar que.

Le encanta ir de compras y estar siempre bien. Puede ser algo caprichosa y tomarse algunas cosas muy a la ligera, sin embargo es una muy buena amiga y compañera.

-¿Ya no podemos ir? –pregunto por milésima un jovencito de cabello rubio, ya estaba aburrido y algo cansado de esperar a su madre y hermana para poder ir a Magix de una vez.

-Tenemos que esperar a tu madre y hermana, seguro ya bajan –le contesto su padre, también algo aburrido con la espera y es que ya llevaban esperando un buen rato y conociendo a su mujer y a su hija todavía tendrían que esperar un rato más.

-Eso mismo me dijiste hace media hora –le hablo ya fastidiado su hijo–. Ya podríamos estar en Fontana Roja. Seguro los chicos ya llegaron.

-¡Hey tranquilízate! Fontana no se ira a ningún lado –le dijo Brandon a su hijo, dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda–. Además, no sé porque te pones así, si sabes tan bien como yo como son las mujeres.

-Sí, y también algo que se perfectamente es como llegar a Fontana Roja, podrías dejarme ir solo, creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber cuidarme muy bien solito ¿no crees?

-Sí, si lo creo. Sé que eres muy capaz, pero eso no me importa los vamos a acompañar ahora y el próximo año también. Quieras o no. –le respondió su padre con una sonrisa medio burlona que hizo también sonreír al muchacho, la verdad era que no le molestaba en absoluto que sus padres los acompañara, de hecho le encantaba, además no eran los únicos así que, que importaba.

-¿Comemos algo, mientras esperamos? –le pregunto su padre sonriendo. Luca asintiendo con la cabeza comenzó a caminar junto a su padre hacia la cocina, a ver si por lo menos comiendo algo rico la espera no se hacía tan larga.

Por otra parte madre e hija se encontraban en la habitación de la última charlando… al parecer se olvidaron que tenían que irse y que dos personas las estaban esperando desde hace un buen rato.

-Y después me regalo esto… ¿no es divino? –le estaba diciendo Charlotte a su madre, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un lindo osito de peluche, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y ojitos iluminados.

-Ohhh… Que dulce –le sonrió su madre contenta de la felicidad de su hija, en momentos así se podía ver ella misma reflejada cuando tenía su edad.

-Sí, no veo la hora de que nos veamos. Seguramente ira a Alfea, así que podremos estar aunque sea un ratito juntos –siguió hablando acariciando a su osito muy contenta.

-Oh... hablando de Alfea –Stella miro el reloj y se sorprendió de la hora, ya tendrían que estar en Magix desde hacía por lo menos más de media hora, si no se iban ahora mismo seguramente no alcanzaría a ninguna de sus amigas–. Tenemos que irnos ya es tarde. Vamos

-Sí que pasa la hora cuando una esta entretenida ¿eh? –hablo la joven con una media sonrisa. Su madre le sonrió devuelta estando de acuerdo.

Un momento después ambas se encontraban ya en el piso de abajo donde esperaban que estuvieran los dos hombres de la casa, sin embargo no estaban. Se miraron como preguntándose en donde se habían metido, cuando un segundo después ambos aparecieron riendo de quien sabe qué cosa.

-Hasta que aparecen, tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde, rápido –Hablo Stella en un tono medio imperativo. Haciendo notar que según ella si iban retrasados era por la culpa de ellos, y no de ella y su hija como era en realidad.

-Vamos papá, Luca, rápido. Seguramente todos los chicos ya llegaron –les dijo ahora Charlotte un poco impaciente.

Los hombres miraron incrédulos a las dos mujeres y luego simplemente negaron con la cabeza y se prepararon para irse, simplemente lidiar con esas dos era prácticamente imposible.

* * *

**Andros**

En el Reino de los mares se encontraban La Reina Aisha y El Rey Nabu, viviendo allí junto a sus hijos.

**Nizza:** Tiene diecisiete años, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos violetas. Ella es muy divertida y amigable, le gusta divertirse y pasar tiempo con sus amigas. También es muy responsable e inteligente, además es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos.

**Amir:** Tiene dieciséis años, de cabellos marrón y ojos azules. Es un joven encantador, capaz de ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, lo que lo hace poder entender a los demás y ser capaz de dar un buen consejo o palabras de aliento. También es muy amigable y le gusta divertirse con sus amigos.

-Hermana, te puedes apurar. ¡Por favor! –hablo el joven moreno, mirando seriamente a su hermana mayor, no solo por el hecho de que iban retrasados por su culpa, sino también porque, como ya era costumbre en ella, tomaba sus cosas sin pedirle permiso, en este caso su celular, pero bueno ya la conocía no por nada era su hermano y sabía que Nizza no cambiaría _-por lo menos no con respecto a él, como buena hermana mayor le encantaba ''molestarlo''-. _

-¡Ya voy! –Le contesto esta sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro–. Tu ve bajando… en serio ya término –le aseguro ella al ver la mirada escéptica en el rostro de su hermanito.

-está bien… ¡pero apúrate! ¿Sí? –le contesto este algo serio, pero aun así ya resignado, ya que sabía que ese ''ya termino, ya voy, en un ratito, etc, etc…'' en el idioma de su hermana, sus amigas y el de todas la mujeres en general significaba ''más o menos en una hora estoy'' o por lo menos algo parecido.

Así el joven Amir con maleta en mano llego hasta el vestíbulo de su hogar, encontrándose con su padre.

-¿Y mama?

-Está hablando por teléfono con tus abuelos, la llamaron hace un ratito… ¿y tu hermana?

-Está hablando por teléfono… en realidad está hablando con MI teléfono –le respondió el joven a su padre un poquito molesto, haciendo reír así a su padre–. ¿De qué ríes? A mí no me causa…eh. –le volvió hablar un tanto más molesto debido a las risas de su padre, siempre ocurría lo mismo… en vez de decirle algo a Nizza por molestarlo o sacarle sus cosas, el solo se reía, en cambio su madre era un poco más estricta, aunque solo un poco.

-Ya no te molestes… deberías estar acostumbrado ¿no te parece?

-no, no me parece, ¡porque no quiero acostumbrarme a ser el objeto de burla de Nizza! –dijo Amir firmemente, elevando cada vez un poquito su tono de voz.

-¿ya están listos? –hablo la joven madre mientras caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al ver el rostro algo sorprendido de su marido y molesto de su hijo–. ¿Y tú hermana? –finalmente pregunto.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¿Ya nos vamos? –Pregunto sonriendo alegremente, luego fijo la vista en Amir y le devolvió su teléfono–. Gracias hermanito.

-¡Bien! Vámonos.

* * *

**Linphea**

En el planeta de la Naturaleza sus Reyes eran Flora y Helia, que vivían allí junto a sus hijos:

**Lance:** Tiene dieciocho años, de cabello negro azulado y ojos verdes. Él es el algo serio, responsable y muy inteligente, además de ser bastante tímido. El siempre mantiene los pies en la tierra.

Es un buen hermano y amigo, aunque no lo demuestra muy a menudo, él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por protegerlos y/o ayudarlos.

**Dánae:** Tiene dieciocho años, de largos cabellos negro azulado y unos ojos verdes.

Ella al igual que su hermano es bastante responsable e inteligente, aunque a diferencia de él ella suele ser muy divertida cuando esta con sus amigos, sin embargo ella tiene las cosas muy claras ''cuando es tiempo de divertirse, se divierte; pero cuando es momento de ponernos serios, es la más seria de todos''

**Aria:** Tiene dieciséis años, cabello semi-largo color castaño claro e inocentes ojos celestes. Ella es muy similar a su hermano mayor, es bastante tímida, reservada y algo inocente. No le gusta pelear. Es sumamente educada y una increíble amiga.

-Bueno, al parecer somos los primeros en llegar –dijo Dánae sonriendo, la realidad era que, no era de extrañar ese detalle ya que siempre o casi siempre era así.

-Aria… hija ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Helia a la menor de sus hijas, desde que salieron de su hogar noto a su pequeña hija sumamente callada _-no es que su hija fuera charlatana o extrovertida, de hecho era muy tímida, pero con él siempre tenía algo de qué hablar, sin embargo ahora parecía como si algo la preocupara y se mantenía en silencio, más de lo normal._

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –le contesto la jovencita a su padre, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que su padre noto inmediatamente.

-Si no quieres decirme que te sucede… está bien –le dijo su padre en un tono cariñoso y cuando Aria iba a responder él le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara continuar–. Pero déjame decirte que aquí en Alfea estarás muy bien y la pasaras genial con tus amigas, de vez en cuando podrán ir a Fontana Roja a visitar a tu hermano y a tus amigos, además hablaras con tu madre y conmigo cuando quieras y si lo deseas también podríamos venir a visitarte –termino de decir Helia con una sonrisa.

-Gracias papi, te quiero mucho y te voy a extrañar… los voy a extrañar –le respondió la castaña, muy conmovida por las palabras dichas por su padre, aunque para nada sorprendida del hecho de que su padre se diera cuenta de, que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Si bien ella conocía Alfea y Magix desde que era pequeña _-no solo por las visitas, sino también por las anécdotas de su madre, tía y recientemente de su hermana-_ no podía evitar preocuparse por cómo se sentiría viviendo allí, lejos de sus padres y de su hogar.

-De nada, ahora mira quienes llegaron –le dijo su padre apuntando con su mirada detrás de ella, cuando Aria volteo una verdadera y gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, borrando _-aunque sea por un momento-_ así cualquier rastro de preocupación, nerviosismo o miedo de su rostro, él sonrió y fue junto a su mujer a saludar a los recién llegados.

* * *

**Zenith**

Este planeta, el de la tecnología es gobernado por sus reyes Tecna y Tim _(Timmy)_, que al igual que sus amigos también tienen a sus hijos:

**Zach:** Tiene diecisiete años, con el pelo corto color ginger y ojos verdes azulados. Él es un chico muy inteligente _-aunque no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta quienes son sus padres- _es muy responsable, sensato y algo tímido, aunque puede llegar a ser muy divertido cuando quiere, sobre todo cuando esta con sus mejores amigos.

**Athena:** Tiene quince años, con cabello semi-largo color magenta y ojos castaños. Ella como su hermano es muy inteligente, aunque es más seria y bastante reservada; a simple vista parece una persona fría que le es indiferente todo y vive en su propio mundo, sin embargo ella es una chica dulce y amable que se preocupa por sus seres queridos, a quienes quiere a pesar de no demostrarlo.

-¡Hola! –saludo la familia de Zenith.

-¡Hola! –los saludo de vuelta la familia proveniente de Liphea; luego tanto los adultos como sus hijos comenzaron a charlar.

Athena y Aria se alejaron un poco para poder charlar tranquilas _-en realidad, fue Aria quien las alejo, ya que necesitaba hablar con su amiga-_, acerca de su primer año como estudiantes de Alfea.

-No estas nerviosa por… todo esto –le pregunto la castaña a su amiga, mirando y apuntando levemente todo a su alrededor, si bien las palabras que le había dicho su padre la reconfortaron bastante, aún seguía algo asustada.

-No… ¿debería? –le respondió su amiga normalmente.

-No, pero… –comenzó a hablar con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que estaré contigo ¿verdad? –la interrumpió Athena simplemente; a pesar de su tono frio y algo indiferente, Aria al mirar los ojos de su amiga pudo percibir el verdadero tono de sus palabras… Para todos la pequeña princesa de Zenith era fría como el hielo _-nada más acertado, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de su planeta- _sin embargo, ella sabía que detrás de ese gran bloque existía una de las personas más dulces y cálidas que haya conocido.

-Lo se amiga –le contesto Aria con, ahora si una verdadera sonrisa.

-¿Interrumpo algo importante… o me puedo quedar con mis dos chicas favoritas? –les dijo Zach, haciendo voltear a ambas jóvenes hacia él.

Luego de haber charlado un momento con Lance y los padres de ambos noto a su hermana y a Aria un poco alejadas y algo serias, algo normal en su hermana sin embargo, no así en la castaña, que a pesar de ser algo tímida siempre tenía una sonrisa que mostrar y más si estaba con Athena, ya que era su mejor amiga.

-Claro que no interrumpes nada –le respondió Aria sonriendo–. Solo hablábamos un poco de, como será nuestro primer año aquí. Estoy algo nerviosa, pero Athena y las demás chicas estarán aquí también, conmigo. –termino de decir la jovencita mirando a Zach.

-Y también me tienes a mí… sabes que cuando necesites algo me puedes llamar, en cualquier momento no importa. –le dijo el joven sonriendo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, avergonzando un poco a la chica, aunque sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos; Al ver esto Athena desvió su mirada y se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-Los dejo solos… permiso –dijo la chica una vez al tener la atención de los jóvenes; dicho eso dio media vuelta y se alejó de ambos jóvenes.

Mientras se alejaba una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Hija –la llamo su madre

-Si mamá.

-Sé que eres muy capaz, pero… prométeme que nos llamaras, a nosotros o tu hermano por cualquier cosa que necesites ¿ok? –le dijo cariñosamente a su hija.

Tecna sabía muy bien que su hija era una persona muy autosuficiente, rehacía a pedir ayuda sino hasta agotar todas sus posibilidades; era muy similar a ella cuando era joven y por este motivo le era inevitable preocuparse un poco.

Tecna a lo largo de los años se volvió una persona más demostrativa y cálida para quienes la rodean, en especial para su familia.

-Claro que si mamá, no te preocupes. –le respondió la jovencita, siempre seria pero con una nota cálida en su mirada.

Una vez madre e hija se unieron a su padre y los demás, Athena fue la primera en percatarse de la llegada de otras personas.

* * *

**Melody**

Aquí, en este sitio lleno de música y hermosas melodías habitaban La Reina Musa y El Rey Riven, junto a sus hijos:

**Derrik:** Tiene diecisiete años, cabello negro azulado oscuro y ojos morados. Él es algo arrogante, orgulloso y un poco sarcástico, sin embargo es un muy buen amigo con el que siempre se puede contar.

Es una persona muy leal de quien uno puede confiar.

**Victoria:** Tiene dieciséis años, cabello color magenta oscuro y ojos violetas. Ella es una chica muy alegre, extrovertida y un poco orgullosa. Es muy divertida sobre todo cuando se encuentra con sus amigas, aunque puede ser muy malhumorado cuando la hacen enojar.

-¡Muy bien!... llegamos tarde, otra vez, como siempre… muchas gracias hermanita –dijo Derrik, en un tono sarcástico.

-¿disculpa?... si llegamos tarde… como siempre es por tu culpa –le respondió su hermana algo ofendida y enfadada, por tal acusación–. Además de despertarte tarde, te tardas una vida ''arreglándote'' cosa que no entiendo, porque así te pases todo el tiempo del mundo mirándote en el espejo seguirás siendo el mismo idiota impresentable que todos conocemos –termino de hablar la joven con una sonrisa de suficiencia marcada en su rostro, mirando a su hermano.

-¡Y tú eres una histérica, insoportable y… fea! –arremetió el joven infantilmente en contra de la chica, bastante enfadado por cierto.

-¡Tarado!

-¡Ya basta los dos! –hablo la madre de ambos chicos, quien junto a su marido habían seguido la discusión _-que por cierto, si no la detenían ahora, quien sabe hasta cuándo continuaría_-. Lamentablemente para ellos, sus dos hijos entre otras cosas habían heredado el carácter desafiante y orgulloso de ambos, por lo cual se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo por nimiedades, cosa que los tenía algo cansados, sin embargo no los podía culpar ya que ellos eran iguales; con el paso del tiempo y después de todos los acontecimientos Riven y ella se unieron más y por ende lograron descubrir pequeñas cosas que desconocían el uno del otro y así de alguna manera llevar una relación un poco más estable y sin tanta peleas -_aunque claro una que otra peleíta de vez en cuando no hace mal. _

-Él/Ella empezó –dijeron ambos jóvenes a la vez, mientras se apuntaban el uno al otro.

-Ya dejen de comportarse como niños de cinco años… no quiero volver a escucharlos pelear más, al menos por hoy ¿quedo claro? –Les dijo su padre con un tono firme mirando seriamente a ambos chicos, quienes al instante bajaron la mirada–. Perdón, no los escuche ¿Quedo claro?

-Si papá –le contestaron Derrik y Victoria al unísono levantando su mirada y viendo a su padre.

-Bien… ahora vamos adentro que seguro nos están esperando todos allí –finalizo el hombre emprendiendo camino hacia el interior del gran colegio.

Musa miro a sus hijos y les dedico una leve sonrisa, luego los insto a caminar junto a su padre.

Tanto a ella como a Riven no les gustaba retar a sus hijos, pero era la única manera de que entiendan _-aunque sea por un ratito-,_ además del hecho que ninguno de ellos se caracterizaban por ser unas personas muy pacientes que digamos; Igualmente estaba segura que antes de irse Riven se disculparía por haberlos gritado, a pesar de que a ambos adolescentes se les habría olvidado; el siempre hacia lo mismo adoraba a sus hijos.

Una vez en el interior de Alfea la familia proveniente de Melody pudo observar a todos sus amigos allí, e inmediatamente fueron a saludarse.

* * *

**Notas: **_ Bueno… como verán este Capítulo se me hizo un tanto largo ya que quería introducir a todos los personajes juntos, por esto los próximos serán un poco más cortos ;) -bueno mas o menos-_

_Por otra parte aclararles que en mi mundo del WinxClub todas las chicas eran princesas, por lo tanto ahora ya Reinas de sus respectivos planetas; ademas del hecho que Nabu vive._

_Espero que dejen Review y nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo._

_Muchos Bss y Abrazos_

_Bel_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡__**H**__ola! Aquí estoy con el siguiente Capítulo _

_Como siempre digo: __**The Winx Cub**__ y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen._

_**Winx Club 2.0: La nueva Generación**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

**Capítulo 2:**

Varios días ya habían pasado desde su llegada a Alfea y nuestras jóvenes nuevas estudiantes habían logrado adaptarse perfectamente.

Ahora Aria mirando la gran habitación en la que se encontraba en este momento se sintió algo tonta por haberse preocupado tanto antes; desde el primer momento tanto la directora, profesores, nuevas compañeras y por supuesto sus amigas la hicieron sentirse como en casa y realmente la pasaba genial.

Ella compartía habitación con Zoé, Victoria y Athena, cosa que realmente agradecía, ella era muy tímida y si bien todas sus compañeras de curso eran buenas y se llevan muy bien; no estaba tan segura de haber podido llevar una conversación fluida con alguna en un principio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le hablaron, haciendo que se sobresaltara, ya que estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien ingreso a la habitación.

-¿Eh? –miro a la recién llegada medio confundida.

-Tenemos clase de gimnasia, hasta Athena ya está afuera con las demás ¿puedes creerlo? –le dijo su amiga algo sorprendida, pero aun así sonriendo.

-Aunque no lo creas, ella es muy buena en deportes Zoé –le contesto la castaña también sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Quién lo diría… en fin –se encogió de hombros y luego dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación–. ¿Vamos? –le pregunto desde la puerta.

-Sí, vamos –así ambas jóvenes emprendieron camino hacia el exterior de Alfea para reunirse con sus compañeras e iniciar su clase de deportes.

* * *

Por otro lado se encontraban Dánae, Charlotte y Nizza charlando en la habitación de las últimas; mientras que Dánae cursaba su tercer año en Alfea, Charlotte y Nizza hacían el segundo. Si bien tanto la mayor como las otras tenían su grupo de amigas con sus respectivas compañeras de habitación a ellas también les gustaba pasar tiempo juntas como cuando eran más pequeñas; Por eso de vez en cuando se juntaban solo las tres y hablaban y jugaban, en fin… se divertían.

Si bien Charlotte y Nizza eran las más extrovertidas del grupo Dánae no se quedaba atrás y la verdad era que le encantaba pasar tiempo que sus amigas de la infancia, así como también con su hermana y las otras chicas.

-¡Que aburrimiento! –Dijo Charlotte a su lado, con un leve puchero.

-¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto a su amiga, ya que hace no menos de un minuto se estaba riendo a carcajadas y ahora ¿estaba aburrida?

-¿Saben que sería divertido? –les pregunto su morena amiga Nizza con una sonrisita asomándose en su rostro y luego de esperar un momento, creando así un poco más de expectación, contesto–. Ir a Fontana Roja.

-¡Sí! –respondió al instante Charlotte, haciendo un high-five con su amiga por la maravillosa idea que había tenido.

-Sí, sería bueno pero… no podemos –les dijo Dánae, obteniendo así la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Por qué no? No tenemos clases hasta mañana. Podríamos ir –le respondió Nizza de manera convincente, mientras que Charlotte asentía con la cabeza las palabras dichas por esta.

-En primer lugar: porque mi hermana esta en clase y si se llega a enterar que fui allá sin ella se va a enfadar… ella, Lance y mis padres.

-Bueno… podemos esperar a que termine y vamos todas juntas ¿no? –le dijo Charlotte, resolviendo ese pequeño inconveniente rápidamente.

-Y en segundo lugar: porque es más que obvio que Miss Griselda no, nos va a dejar salir –termino de hablar la joven, ahora si borrando definitivamente la sonrisa en los rostros de sus amigas.

-Es cierto, ya lo había olvidado. La directora Faragonda no estaría por todo el día –dijo Nizza en un tono medio lastimoso–. Y Griselda estaría a cargo de todo –finalizo, ahora con una mueca de enfado y elevando un poco la voz.

-¡Que mal! Aunque se lo pidamos de rodillas, jamás nos dejara salir.

-Así es Charlie, triste pero cierto.

-Ya no se pongan así… que nadie murió. Podemos ir otro día –les dijo Dánae sonriendo intentando levantarle el ánimo a sus amigas.

-O… escaparnos –Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa que le contagió rápidamente en Nizza y que borro en Dánae.

-No, no… me niego –protesto la mayor de las jóvenes negando continuamente con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos… si tú también te mueres por ir. Y no intentes negarlo –le dijo la morena.

-Sí, sí quiero ir pero… no, no quiero escaparme. Así que conmigo no cuenten –finiquito el tema Dánae muy seriamente.

* * *

-¿Que se supone que hacemos aquí? –pregunto Victoria a sus amigas, las cuatro se encontraban en el jardín trasero de Alfea, desde hacía unos minutos y ya estaba un tanto aburrida sin saber nada.

-No lo sé, Charlie solo me dijo que viniéramos aquí inmediatamente las cuatro –le respondió Zoé, la verdad era que ella al igual que todas también estaban algo aburridas; una vez terminada su clase de gimnasia ellas se ducharon y estaban listas para descansar un buen rato, sin embargo el texto que le envió Charlie les cambio los planes y tuvieron que bajar rápidamente, ya que parecía algo importante.

-Ahí vienen las chicas –dijo Aria un momento después, en efecto las tres chicas se dirigían hacia ellas, Charlie y Nizza sonriendo mientras que Dánae estaba algo seria.

-¡Por fin! ¿Para qué nos querían? –hablo directamente Victoria hacia las recién llegadas.

-Bueno –comenzó a decir Charlie sonriendo –vamos a ir a Fontana Roja ¿quieren ir?

-Sí, yo sí quiero.

-Yo también.

-Yo igual.

Contestaron las chicas simultáneamente muy entusiasmadas por la propuesta, hacía ya varios días que no veían a sus amigos y/o hermanos, así que tenían muchas ganas de ir.

-Pero no podemos –Hablo de repente Athena, haciendo que todas sus amigas la vieran algo sorprendidas y confundidas por sus palabras–. La directora Faragonda no está, así que Miss Griselda está a cargo por el día de hoy y ella no nos dará permiso para salir, ni a nosotras ni a nadie –término de decir seriamente mirando a sus amigas.

Mientras que las más chicas perdieron su sonrisa y Dánae se mantenía seria, Charlie y Nizza agrandaron aún más si podían sus sonrisas.

-Bueno… ¿Y quién dijo que le diríamos algo? –hablo Charlie sin perder la sonrisa y con una chispa de diversión en sus palabras.

-¿Nos vamos a escapar? –pregunto fuertemente Zoé, un tanto sorprendida.

-Shh… no nos vamos a escapar, solo nos iremos sin decir nada –le contesto vagamente Nizza.

-Nos vamos a escapar –sentencio Athena seriamente.

-Ok, si nos vamos a escapar –les dijo Charlie ya algo impaciente–. Entonces que… ¿Vienen o no?

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre si y después asintieron con la cabeza; Victoria y Zoé con entusiasmo, Aria algo asustada pero aun así sonriendo y Athena… solo asintió.

-No lo puede creer… es la primera vez que me voy a escapar. Esto va a ser emocionante –dijo de repente Victoria con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Zoé estuvo de acuerdo.

-Sí, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –pregunto la pelirroja

-Ahora, vamos.

* * *

-Listo… llegamos.

-Y ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar? –dijo Athena mirando a Charlie y Nizza respectivamente–. No creo que sea una buena idea ir todas a tocar cada una de las puertas hasta encontrar la de alguno de los chicos –finalizo, haciendo que las demás chicas caigan en cuenta que no habían pensado en eso, sin embargo Charlie continuo con su sonrisa.

-Bueno… no todas –comenzó a decir acercándose cada vez más a la menor del grupo–. Solo tú.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto la joven con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Eres la más escurridiza de todas. Yo nunca noto tu presencia sino hasta que hablas –le confeso tranquilamente, a lo que la mayoría de las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Vaya… gracias –le contesto esta con un tono algo sarcástico.

-Además, Dánae es la mayor... así que no la puedo obligar, Zoé y Aria son un poco miedosas... se van a poner nerviosas enseguida y las van a descubrir y Nizza y Vicky son algo escandalosas –al terminar de decir esto últimos todas las chicas la miraron levantando una ceja–. Ok, está bien. Yo también soy así –término de confesar la chica rodando los ojos–. Por eso, tú eres la única que puede ir y si alguien más te llega a ver sé que podrías inventar cualquier excusa tranquilamente. Mientras nosotras esperaremos aquí.

-No sería más sencillo hablarles por teléfono y ya.

-Eso le quitaría toda la diversión, Teni –le respondió, muy satisfecha con su plan.

-Athena, me llamo Athena –le dijo tranquilamente, las chicas simplemente la miraron; ninguna podía saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pensaba la joven de Zenith, ella siempre mantenía el rostro imperturbable que nunca nadie sabría decir si estaba triste, enojada o ¿alegre? De cualquier manera ese breve comentario significaba que estaba de acuerdo e iría a buscar a alguno de los chicos–. Cuando encuentre a alguno, les diré que vengan aquí –término de decir para luego caminar sigilosamente dentro del territorio de Fontana Roja.

-¡Esa es mi chica!

* * *

Athena ya se encontraba dentro del gran colegio de _Los Especialistas_, a lo largo de su camino había visto a varios chicos, pero ninguno era su hermano o alguno de sus amigos; ella ya estaba comenzando a ponerse algo nerviosa cosa que nunca hacia _-esto de escaparse y ahora merodear por los pasillos de otro colegio, definitivamente no era lo suyo y no le gustaba en absoluto-_. Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos escucho un par de voces, con tonos bastantes firmes para tratarse de jóvenes estudiantes lo cual significaba que se trataba de algún profesor, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró por la puerta que tenía más cerca, ingreso a la habitación sin mirar e inmediatamente se apoyó en esta para poder escuchar cuando se fueran y continuar así con su búsqueda.

-¿Teni? –hablo una voz detrás suyo algo sorprendida y confundida ¿Por qué, no? Haciendo que la joven se paralizara en su sitio por un breve momento y después comenzara a dar media vuelta lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a frente con dos pares de ojos sorprendidos –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los estaba buscando –respondió tranquilamente luego de esperar unos segundo para tranquilizarse.

-parecía mas, como si te estuvieras escondiendo de alguien –le dijo uno de los chicos con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Puede ser… digamos que nadie tiene que saber que estamos aquí –les dijo ella sin perder la compostura.

-¿Qué estamos? ¿Con quién viniste? –le pregunto ahora el joven de cabellera rubia, algo confundido.

-con las chicas –le respondió ella simplemente

-¿Y dónde están?

-Afuera. Necesito que las vayan a buscar sin que nadie se dé cuenta –les dijo brevemente la joven, lo que logro confundir un poco más a los chicos y luego de unos segundos se miraron sorprendidos.

-Espera, espera… ¿Estás diciendo que se escaparon?

-No, solo que nadie en Alfea sabe que estamos precisamente aquí.

-Se escaparon –afirmaron ambos chicos a la vez.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho ¿eh? Nuestra pequeña Teni, ya es toda una rebelde que se escapa del colegio –dijo uno de los chicos con voz burlona rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la chica.

-Que mi nombre es Athena, Derrik –le dijo ella con simpleza separándose del agarre de su amigo.

-Como digas princesa –le contesto el, sin perder el tono burlón y la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Athena… dinos donde exactamente están las chicas, así las vamos a buscar junto a los demás –le pregunto Luca, este ya le había enviado un mensaje a los demás para encontrarse en la entrada del recinto.

* * *

-Sin duda esta fue la experiencia más emocionante que tuve en este año –dijo Zoé una vez estuvieron todos juntos en la habitación de los chicos.

Luego de que Athena les indico en donde estaban todas las chicas Luca y Derrik llamaron a los demás y las fueron a buscar y una vez las hubieron encontraron se encaminaron todos de regreso a la habitación, claro está no sin antes burlar y esquivar a algunos profesores y alumnos que se encontraban por allí.

-Y la última –sentencio Dean, mirando a su hermana muy seriamente

-Oh… vamos Dean, no seas aguafiestas… encima que los vinimos a visitar, nos lo reprochas –le dijo Charlie sonriendo.

-No me molesta que vengan, de hecho me gusta que lo hagan –le contesto el todavía bastante serio–. Lo que me molesta es la forma en que lo hicieron… ¿Cómo se les ocurre escaparse? si nuestros padres se llegan a enterar…

-Pero no se van a enterar, quédate tranquilo –le respondió la castaña tranquilamente

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque nosotros somos los únicos que lo sabemos… y ninguno dirá nada ¿verdad? –finalizo la joven mirando significativamente a todos en la habitación y una vez todos asintieron se giró a mirar al rubio y sonrió triunfante.

Después de ese breve intercambio de opiniones, el ambiente comenzó a distenderse. Todos comenzaron a charlar entre sí de cosas triviales y otras no tanto, pero divirtiendo y pasando un buen rato al fin y al cabo.

Tan bien la estaban pasando que no escucharon cuando tocaron a la puerta, sino hasta que alguien hablo del otro lado.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¡Abran la puerta! –les dijo lo que parecía ser alguno de sus profesores.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre ellos y cuando volvieron a golpear se levantaron de golpe intentando esconderse por parte de las chicas y tratar de esconder a sus amigas y buscar alguna excusa por parte de los jóvenes.

-Aquí –susurraron simultáneamente alguno de los jóvenes; Así Charlie y Zoé se metieron dentro del armario, Dánae y Nizza se ocultaron debajo de las camas, Aria y Vicky entraron al baño y a Athena, Derrik la oculto en su cama bajo unas colchas y ropa.

Una vez terminaron de esconderse bien Luca fue a abrir la puerta intentando lucir lo más tranquilo posible.

-Hola… profesor ¿se le ofrece algo? –pregunto, luciendo la carita más angelical que cualquiera haya visto, logrando obtener una mirada un tanto extrañada del profesor.

-Solo pasaba y escuche demasiado ruido –les contesto el hombre a los chicos, luego escaneo toda la habitación como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa–. Me pareció haber escuchado voces de chicas –les dijo finalmente, mirando por un breve momento a cada uno.

-¿De chicas? Aquí no hay ninguna –le respondió Luca haciéndose el despistado y negando con la cabeza, acción que imitaron los demás chicos.

-¿Seguro? –Esta vez lo jóvenes movieron la cabeza afirmativamente–. Ok… entonces me retiro –su profesor camino hacia la salida y cuando los chicos ya estaban soltando todo el aire retenido se volvió nuevamente a mirarlos–. A propósito ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Hablando. Pasando un rato en familia. Usted entiende ¿No? –le contesto ahora el mayor de los jóvenes con una media sonrisa.

-Aja… Solo espero que esta reunión familiar no continúe por mucho tiempo… ya es tarde y creo que todo deberían estar ya en su habitación –Y así sin más el profesor salió del cuarto. Luego de eso cada una de las chicas salió de su respectivo escondite y una vez estuvieron de pie la mayor tomo la palabra.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos –una vez dicho estos todos los presentes asintieron y se pusieron en marcha para que ellas puedan ir de regreso a Alfea.

* * *

**Notas: **_ Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, como pueden ''leer'' por ahora nuestros chicos tienen una vida escolar ''normal'' por así decirlo. En los próximos capítulos comenzare a introducir un poquito más a este nuevo enemigo al que tendrán que enfrentar todo el mundo mágico._

_Espero que dejen Review y nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo._

_Muchos Bss y Abrazos_

_Bel_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡__**H**__ola! Aquí estoy con el siguiente Capítulo _

_Como siempre digo: __**The Winx Cub**__ y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen._

_**Winx Club 2.0: La nueva Generación**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Las siete jóvenes se hallaban caminando sigilosamente hacia el edificio luego de que hubieran volado hasta el bosque cerca de la entrada de Alfea, para luego destransformarse y caminar sin que nadie las viera o se percatara de su presencia.

-Vieron chicas… fue pan comido –decía la joven de larga cabellera castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro siendo secundada por su morena amiga.

-Ya dejen de hablar y caminen –las reprendió la mayor del grupo, si bien estaba algo aliviada porque de alguna manera sus amigas tenían razón aún se encontraba un poco alerta, por lo menos hasta que estuvieran cada una dentro de su habitación

-Ya relájate Dan –le contesto la morena

-Así es, si ya llegamos –Volvió a hablar la castaña con una sonrisa, aquella que se borró inmediatamente en cuanto iban a abrir la puerta y un breve carraspeo interrumpió su accionar–. Creo que hable demasiado pronto ¿verdad? –todas las chicas se quedaron totalmente quietas

-A la dirección. Ahora –les dijo Miss Griselda en cuanto se hubo adelantado y quedado en frente de las jóvenes mirando a cada una de ellas, luego se giró y se encamino hacia la oficina de la directora.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –dijo la pequeña castaña un poquito asustada, mirando a sus amigas

-Si la señorita Griselda le avisa a mis padres que me escape del colegio, me matan; Literalmente hablando –dijo esta vez la jovencita de mirada amatista

-¡Ay no! –Dijo la joven de ojos color miel, al comprender de alguna manera que lo mismo le sucedería a ella, si sus padres se llegasen a enterar (sus padres eran _buena onda _pero cuando se enojaban, realmente no quería verlos cuando se enojaban, sobre todo su madre) –. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Dan? –le medio grito su amiga mientras la agarraba de los hombros

-¿Perdón? –Le contesto soltándose del agarre–. ¿Qué harás tú? Querrás decir; Si no me equivoco esta fue tu idea

-Pero tú también fuiste –se defendió la joven

-En contra de mi voluntad –le respondió esta nuevamente

-Ya… Luego discuten, mejor vamos a la dirección sino queremos que además de castigarnos por salir del colegio, nos castigue también por haberla hecho esperar –hablo esta vez la joven morena, poniéndose en medio de las dos jóvenes

-Nizza tiene razón… Vamos –tomo la palabra la mayor del grupo adelantando su paso.

Las demás chicas simplemente se miraron entre si y luego algo derrotadas tuvieron que seguir el camino por donde se había marchado la señorita Griselda, sin lugar a dudas se habían ganado un gran castigo.

* * *

Un momento después cada una iba ingresando a la oficina en la cual se hallaba la señorita Griselda ocupando el gran sillón que se ubicaba detrás del escritorio, esta estaba cruzada de brazos viendo a cada una entrar, cuando la última ingreso y la puerta de cerro tomo la palabra.

-Y bien ¿Me pueden decir que era exactamente lo que hacían a estas horas fuera de sus habitaciones? –Pregunto muy seriamente la señorita Griselda, las jóvenes solo la miraban y luego se miraban entre ellas, sin decir una sola palabra–. ¿Y bien?

-Paseábamos –contesto lo primero que se le ocurrió, Charlotte; ganándose varias miradas incrédulas por parte de sus amigas y la maestra.

-Así que las señoritas… estaban paseando –dijo la señorita Griselda con ese toque de entre sarcasmo, burla e incredulidad.

Las jovencitas volvieron a mirarse entre sí, o más bien miraron nuevamente a Charlotte, preguntándole lo mismo con la mirada _''Paseando… ¿En serio?'' _ella solo se encogió un poquito en su lugar _había metido la pata_

-En realidad… no estábamos paseando, es decir, si pero…

-A ver explíquese mejor señorita. Estaban o no paseando y quiero la verdad –interrumpió la maestra a la pequeña castaña que se había puesto algo nerviosa por la mirada de la maestra y le costaba hablar

-Es que teníamos que buscar unas flores del bosque para la clase de pociones de mañana –tomo esta vez la palabra la menor del grupo, al notar que su amiga estaba muy nerviosa y no conseguiría formular una oración completa–. Lo habíamos olvidado y cuando nos acordamos era un poco tarde y le pedimos a Dánae que nos acompañara y luego se sumaron las chicas… así entre más tal vez la encontrábamos más rápido y regresábamos más pronto, pero se pasó el tiempo rapidísimo y ya estaba oscureciendo y en un momento nos desviamos del camino… Lo sentimos –finalizo su discurso lo más tranquila posible; entre tanto las otras jóvenes la miraba con total perplejidad debido a la seguridad con la cual narraba la historia que si no fuera porque sabían la verdad le creerían y por otro lado la señorita Griselda todavía tenía sus dudas -_todavía recordaba la mil y una aventuras que habían tenido las madres de las jovencitas que tenía delante de ella y como siempre se salían con la suya con respecto a las reglas de Alfea_-, aunque admitía la historia o mejor dicho la seguridad y tranquilidad con la que la contaba era lo que la hacía ''creer'' … aunque ahora mismo se quitaría esa duda.

- Y… ¿encontraron esas flores? –les pregunto, observando cada una de las expresiones que ponían… si, sin lugar a dudas toda esa historia no era nada más que una ment…

-Sí, de hecho –dijo la jovencita, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras abría su bolso y buscaba algo dentro–. Es esta –continuo abriendo delante suyo una pequeña caja, que en su interior contenía una flor en color azul

-Bien… pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones –les dijo a las chicas mirando a cada una de ellas –. Pero esto no termina aquí. Las quiero mañana a primera hora aquí. Hablaremos con la señorita Faragonda al respecto. Ah… y espero que no se vuelva a repetir, si necesitan ir a buscar algo al boque nuevamente nos avisan y un profesor las acompañara ¿quedo claro?

-Si Miss Griselda –contestaron todas al unísono

-Muy bien. Hasta mañana –finalizo Miss Griselda, haciendo ademanes con las manos despidiéndolas de la oficina.

Una por una fueron saliendo y se dirigieron rápidamente a sus cuartos ya un poco aliviadas

* * *

-Menos mal que tenemos a alguien como Athena en nuestro grupo para salvarnos ¿Verdad? –rompió el silencio Charlotte una vez ya se encontraban en los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones de ellas

-Claro, porque para hundirnos ya te tenemos a ti ¿Verdad? –le replico la mayor, en un tono un tanto sarcástico

-¡Ya!… lo siento ok. No fue mi intensión, es que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –intento defenderse la chica

-Ya olvídenlo, mejor vamos a dormir –las interrumpió nuevamente Nizza, si; se podría decir que era la encargada de poner fin a las disputas de sus amigas–. No vaya a ser que a Miss Griselda se ocurra venir a verificar que estemos cada una nuestras habitaciones

-Sí, Nizza tiene razón… Hasta mañana chicas –se despidió la mayor del grupo

-Hasta mañana –contestaron las restantes para luego ellas también ingresar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, cuando todo estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del reloj; Aria salió de su cama y silenciosamente fue hasta la cama de Athena.

-Athe… hey –la llamo en un leve susurro y la movia un poquito para no despertar a sus otras amigas–. Athena…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? –respondió un poco adormilada la joven, la castaña continuo moviéndola levemente hasta que la jovencita de cabellos magenta se hubo sentado en su cama y la interrogaba con la mirada, ahora si ya totalmente o casi despierta

-Gracias –le dijo simplemente la ojiazul, al notar que su compañera no comprendía del porqué de sus palabras… continuo–. Por lo de hoy, con Miss Griselda, si no hubiese sido por ti, no sé qué hubiésemos hecho

-No tienes nada de que agradecer, ni tu ni nadie… yo también estaba allí, además ustedes son mis amigas y bueno –le contesto muy tranquila, algo típico en ella; Siempre mantenía ese semblante serio y neutral como si no le importara nada a su alrededor -_algo cierto en algunas ocasiones… solo algunas_–. ¿Solo eso querías decirme? –volvió a hablar la joven, sacando así a su amiga de sus pensamientos

-No… es decir… yo –comenzó a titubear nerviosamente la chica, pero es que estaba algo intrigada con respecto a esa flor que le enseño a Miss Griselda… quería saber dónde y en qué momento la hallo, ya que durante toda la mañana estuvieron juntas y en ningún momento se lo menciono

-¿Qué pasa? Dilo –la apremio su amiga

-Esa flor… ¿De dónde la sacaste? –hizo la pregunta por fin, levantando la mirada y mirándola a los ojos

-Ah, eso… me la regalo Derrick –le contesto restándole importancia

-¿Derrick?, ¿Derrick, Derrick? Como ¿Derrick, el hermano de Vicky? –dijo torpemente la castaña, con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-Sí, ese Derrick… no conozco a ningún otro más –le contesto–. ¿Por qué?

-Es que… ¿En serio te la regalo él? –le pregunto nuevamente, esta vez ya no había sorpresa en su rostro o preguntas, sino más bien incredulidad; conocía a Derrick desde hacía mucho tiempo al igual que a todos y Derrick no era precisamente la clase de chicos que hace ese tipo de regalos, es mas no era la clase de chico que hace cualquier regalo. Al ver el leve asentimiento de su amiga hacia su pregunta, continúo hablando–. ¿La puedo ver?

-Claro –le contesto y se movió un poco para tomar de su mesa de noche la cajita y dársela a su amiga.

-Es hermosa… Aun no puedo creer que él te la haya regalado, es decir, estamos hablando de Derrick –dijo nuevamente con ese toque de sorpresa e incredulidad en su tono de voz

-Mmm… es bonita –dijo simplemente la menor

-Si… Ok, me voy a dormir o si no mañana no podré levantarme o lo que es peor me dormiré en clase –dijo Aria comenzando a levantarse de la cama de su amiga

-Si… buenas noches –le contesto Athena volviendo a acomodarse en su cama

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Al siguiente día nuestras cuatro alumnas de primer año se encontraban en la clase de _MagicFilosofia _con el profesor Avalon, todas las presentes estaban muy atentas a lo que este decía, al ser el primer año y apenas habían iniciado hacía pocos días todas se hallaban muy emocionadas con cada una sus clases; o casi todas. En las filas del medio estaban sentadas, Vicky, Aria, Athena y Zoé, esta última tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no estar enterada siquiera en que clase se encontraba; pero es que no lo podía evitar, ayer en la noche sin querer escucho toda la conversación que habían tenido Aria y Athena.

Todo iba bien hasta que la menor le había dicho a la castaña que Derrick le había regalado esa flor. Derrick. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué?, seria acaso que entre ellos pasaba algo más; miro a su amiga y la vio ahí tan tranquila y concentrada como siempre, era bonita muy bonita de hecho, no lo negaba, además era aplicada, buena y tranquila, pero… ella también era bonita, era muy buena amiga y aplicada… ok esto último no tanto, pero igual aún seguía sin comprender del porque Derrick tuvo que fijarse en ella, seguramente si hubiera visto a otra estaría mejor pero Athena era su amiga y no podía odiarla, sin embargo dolía… dolía mucho.

-Señorita Zoé –le dijo el profesor en un tono un tanto alto y apoyando a su vez una mano en la mesa de la chica, esta dio un leve salto en su asiento por la sorpresa, después miro el resto del salón y se dio cuenta que todas sus compañeras la miraban con algo de curiosidad y diversión–. Puede por favor prestar atención a la clase

-Sí, lo siento –musito levemente

-Muy bien… continuemos –dijo el profesor a toda la clase en general, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía nuevamente hacia su escritorio

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto en un susurro Vicky, que se sentaba justo al lado de ella

-Nada, luego te cuento –le respondió en el mismo tono, su amiga solo le asintió y ambas se concentraron en la clase.

* * *

**N/A: **_Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Lamento mucho la espera _

_Aun continua esta introducción, voy a narrar sus sentimientos y personalidades. Como seguramente lo habrán notado, si bien trata sobre toda esta nueva generación voy a concentrarme de alguna manera más en las chicas, aunque claro también hablare de los chicos aunque tal vez en menor grado._

_Si bien este capítulo se trató más de Athena-Zoé en los siguientes estarán las otras chicas, espero no se aburran, porque si hay algo que me encanta son estos benditos triángulos ;)_

_En fin… seguramente en el próximo capítulo ya comenzara a verse o hablarse más de este nuevo mal que acechara a Magix_

_Espero que dejen Review y nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo. Espero poder actualizar pronto _

_Muchos Bss y Abrazos_

_Bel_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡__**H**__ola! Aquí estoy con el siguiente Capítulo _

_Como siempre digo: __**The Winx Cub**__ y sus personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen._

_**Winx Club 2.0: La nueva Generación**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo todas las chicas se encontraban en la cafetería, se podría decir que oficialmente era el momento ''_familiar'' _ya que sin importar que hubieran estado juntas minutos atrás o tendrían que reunirse luego, nuestras siete jovencitas lo pasaban juntas, sin embargo en esta ocasión habían dos notables ausencias.

-¿Y dónde están Zoé y Vicky? –hizo la pregunta la mayor, un tanto extrañada. Si bien había notado su ausencia desde que llegaron no dijo nada ya que creyó que se unirían enseguida, sin embargo no fue así

-Es cierto, con razón estaba todo tan tranquilo –medio bromeo la ojimiel, mirando también a las dos menores del grupo que se encontraban allí; estas se miraron un momento y luego a sus acompañantes y se encogieron de hombros

-No lo sé, en cuanto termino nuestra clase ellas salieron rapidísimo como siempre. No nos dijeron nada –contesto la pequeña castaña

-Mmm… seguro vienen en cualquier momento –le restó importancia Nizza–. Ya saben cómo son esas dos de atolondradas y más si están juntas –finalizo para luego volver su atención a su almuerzo

-Algo así como son tú y Charlie –dijo la mayor del grupo con una media sonrisa, al notar que sus dos amigas se hallaban ensemismadas en su comida que simplemente asintieron y no pudo evitar reírse más.

-¡Hey! –se quejaron ambas jóvenes luego de haber caído en lo que había dicho su amiga.

* * *

Por otra parte las dos jóvenes antes mencionas se encontraban en el jardín trasero de Alfea, debido a que era la hora del almuerzo todas las alumnas de la institución estaban en la cafetería por lo cual podían charlar tranquilas sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

-Y bien… ¿Ahora me vas a contar que es lo que pasa? –comenzó diciendo la joven de mirada amatista; la idea de ir allí había sido suya, ya que estaba segura no volvería a encontrar un momento adecuado luego y en verdad estaba preocupada y porque no decirlo también algo intrigada con respecto a lo que le sucedía a su pelirroja amiga.

-Nada –le respondió la joven sin mirarla

-Oh… vamos Zoé, ¿Qué te tiene así? Anoche estas muy bien y hoy te levantas como si hubiera muerto alguien –le hablo Vicky, ahora un tanto molesta por el hecho de su corta respuesta, cuando era más que claro que si le pasaba algo.

-Es que… –Comenzó a decir la joven un tanto nerviosa y triste

-¡Ya! No me digas… se trata de mi hermano ¿verdad? –La interrumpió, sabiendo de antemano que cuando Zoé se pone así de nerviosa solo se puede tratar del idiota de Derrick–. ¿Te hizo algo? –le pregunto luego mirándola fijamente, desde que su mejor amiga le había confesado que estaba según ella ''_enamorada_'' de Derrick, ella no sabía si reírse, ya que no podía creer que Zoé, siendo tan lista se haya venido a fijar justamente en él; o bien ponerse triste, ya que conocía a su hermano y él no era precisamente un Príncipe Azul, que era lo que su amiga buscaba o bien merecía. No es que odiase a su hermano, si peleaban, podría decirse que prácticamente siempre, sin embargo era su hermano y lo quería -_aunque claro está, esto jamás se lo diría_-.

-No… bueno, no conscientemente –le contesto su amiga con la vista todavía en el suelo como si de algo interesante se tratara

-Explícate –le dijo Vicky, ya que el ''_conscientemente_'' era sin duda la salvación de su hermano, ya que este ignoraba por completo los sentimientos que tenía la pelirroja por él. Motivo por el cual no le podía dar un escarmiento como quería; además del hecho que su pelirroja amiga no le dejaría hacerlo.

-La excusa que le dio ayer Athena a Miss Griselda… esa –comenzó a narrar la ojiazul

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –la corto esta, no entendiendo nada.

-Todo –estallo, por fin la joven levantando su mirada para fijarla en su amiga, que la miraba algo sorprendida–. Esa flor, que supuestamente tenían que buscar se la regalo Derrick –termino de decir, cada vez bajando más su tono de voz

-Nooo… ¿En serio? pero ¿En qué momento, paso eso? –hablo la joven más para ella misma que para su acompañante

-Es obvio, cuando los chicos nos fueron a buscar…. Derrick, no fue –le contesto su amiga, a decir verdad ella tampoco había notado eso o más bien no le prestó atención sino hasta anoche, cuando escucho esa bendita conversación cayo en cuenta que; obviamente Athena no estaba pero Derrick tampoco había ido con los demás, por lo cual seguramente se habían quedado juntos. Como deseaba en ese momento no haberse despertado a mitad de la noche y no escuchar nada.

-Claro… –le dio la razón la joven amatista, todavía un tanto sorprendida, si bien era consiente que Derrick y Athena se llevaban bien, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que se llevarían tan bien. Ahora podía decir que entendía muchas cosas… como por ejemplo su hermano en las vacaciones siempre va a Zenith, o cuando está entrenando, no le gusta que nadie lo moleste, sin embargo cuando tiene una llamada de allí interrumpe su entrenamiento para contestar. Aunque eso no tiene por qué saberlo Zoé, se sentiría peor de lo que estaba ya; tal vez no debería pero de alguna persona quería hacer sentir bien a su amiga–. Mira… ellos son buenos amigos si, pero nada mas

-¿Tú crees? –le pregunto la ojiazul volviendo así un poquito el brillo que siempre había en sus ojos

-Sí, estoy segura –le contesto, sintiéndose un poco mal por dentro

* * *

Él se hallaba escondido en las sombras del bosque, desde allí podía observar claramente a todas esas jovencitas estudiantes muy tranquilas y alegres

-No les durara mucho –se dijo el mismo, en un tono malicioso mientras sus labios curvaban una tenue sonrisa

Se podría decir que desde hacía ya unos días atrás iba a Alfea a vigilar lo que allí sucedía, para luego poder idear un buen plan y conseguir lo que tanto estuvo anhelando.

Pero aun no era el momento, faltaba poco… pero hoy no haría nada, por esto se quedó un momento más allí y se retiró sigilosamente como siempre lo hacía.

-Muy pronto –se dijo así mismo

* * *

Luego de esa charla y estar ahora más tranquila -_aunque no tanto como le gustaría_- Zoé y Vicky se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, en donde seguramente ya se encontrarían sus amigas y se estarían preguntando en donde estaban.

-Hasta que por fin aparecen –dijo la pelinegra-_azulada- _en cuanto se percató de la presencia de las dos jóvenes que faltaban–. Se puede saber ¿en dónde estaban?

-Por ahí –dijo brevemente la amatista, restándole importancia al tono que había utilizado la mayor

-¿Por ahí? –hizo la pregunta con incredulidad Dánae debido al desinterés de estas; cierto era que no tenía por qué importarle ya que no era más que su amiga, sin embargo al ser la mayor del grupo de alguna manera desde que prácticamente nacieron había adoptado a cada una como hermana y sentía que era su responsabilidad como la mayor del grupo–. Ok… está bien –se dijo ella misma luego de la mirada significativa que le lanzo Vicky, señalando disimuladamente a la pelirroja, no tenía que ser ninguna adivina para saber que algo le ocurrió.

Las ahora sí, siete jóvenes continuaron con su comida y hablando de trivialidades, sin embargo antes de que se levantaran para ir cada una a su próxima clase Miss Griselda las intercepto.

-Luego de su última clase, las quiero a todas en la biblioteca ¿estamos? –les dijo muy seria, al parecer no estaba muy contenta, aunque entre nosotras casi nunca está de buen humor que digamos.

-Sí, Miss –contestaron todas a las vez, luego la señorita Griselda pego media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

-Ok… al parecer nuestro castigo será ordenar la biblioteca –tomo la palabra Nizza algo derrotada; cuando esa mañana habían ido a hablar con la directora Faragonda, esta parecía dispuesta a restarle importancia a lo sucedido, sin embargo como siempre Miss Griselda no estaba de acuerdo y al parecer esta se salió con la suya y se ganaron un castigo.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto –continúo su compañera castaña con un suspiro, debido al hecho que ya estaban algo animadas con la idea de zafar.

Luego de ese breve intercambio cada una siguió su propio camino hacia sus respectivas clases.

* * *

En Fontana Roja, más precisamente en una de las habitación se hallaban tres jóvenes; uno estaba realizando unos trabajos de clase, otro hacia el intento de hacer lo mismo aunque no con el mismo resultado y el ultimo estaba acostado en su cama sin preocupación alguna.

-Ya que no estamos haciendo nada, podríamos ir a Magix o a Alfea. Estoy aburrido –dijo el joven pelinegro que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en su cama

-Habla por ti, porque nosotros estamos terminando nuestros trabajos –le contesto el joven de cabellos ginger a su compañero, todavía con su vista fija en sus hojas –. Algo que por cierto también tendrías que hacer tú Derrick.

-¡Que aburrido eres Zach! ¿Tú que dices Luca? –contesto este sin inmutarse por las palabras y el tono algo severo de su amigo

-Zach tiene razón, además hace un momento mi hermana me mandó un mensaje y me conto que por su aventura de ayer, ahora todas tendrán que ordenar la biblioteca en cuanto terminen su última clase.

-Entonces… ¿al final las atraparon? –le pregunto con un tono algo burlón y sonriendo

-No es gracioso… y si, al parecer la siempre oportuna Miss Griselda las atrapo en el último momento –le respondió el rubio, a pesar de que su hermana era un tanto molesta, él la adoraba al igual que a sus amigas y no podía decir que estaba contento con su castigo, aunque por ella sabía que también pudo haber sido peor, así que de alguna manera la sacaron barata.

-Que tontas –dijo nuevamente el joven de mirada morada continuando con su risa.

-No te burles –le dijo esta vez Zach–. Que no es gracioso… pudo haber sido peor; menos mal que solo fue un castigo y no llamaron a nuestros padres

-Entonces… ¿No se enteraron que vinieron aquí? –les pregunto, ahora ya más tranquilo y un tanto interesado

-No. Parece ser que Athena se inventó una buena excusa y le creyeron –le explico brevemente Luca

-Mira vos la nena, así que ahora además de una rebelde también es una mentiritas –dijo a nadie en particular el joven

-¡Ya déjalo Derrick! –le dijo Zach un tanto molesto, no le gustaba para nada lo que este había dicho de su hermana, si bien sabía que este solo bromeaba no le gustaba que hablara así de su hermana, ni de ninguna de sus amigas

-¡Ey! No te enojes… solo bromeo –dijo aun sonriendo, luego se levantó de su sitio y camino hasta la puerta –. Tengo hambre… voy por algo de comer –les dijo a sus amigos–. ¿Quieren algo? No, bueno –continúo sin dejarles responder nada y se fue sin más

* * *

Una vez se ubicó en una de las mesas de la cafetería saco su celular y empezó a teclear, al parecer se estaba mensajeando con alguien ya que se hallaba sonriendo y tan ensemismado que no escucho cuando dos personas se ubicaron enfrente de él, ni cuando lo llamaron, sino hasta que uno de ellos lo golpeo en el brazo, haciendo que este por fin fijara su vista al frente y les prestase atención.

-¿Qué? –dijo una vez vio a sus dos amigos que lo observaban como si fuese un espécimen extraño

-Que, tu… parecías todo atontado con el celular en la mano… ¿Hablabas con alguna chica? –le contesto su rubio amigo con una picara sonrisita en su rostro

-Que te importa –le respondió también con un tono burlón–. Y ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les pregunto luego un poco más serio y confundido, ya que según él sus dos amigos estaban estudiando y no querían nada cuando tan amablemente se ofreció a ir a la cafetería

-Pues resulta que si teníamos un poco de hambre y cuando te estábamos diciendo lo que queríamos, tú te fuiste así sin más, por eso guardamos todo y nos vinimos –le contesto esta vez el amigo de cabellera ginger.

-Sí, ya estábamos algo cansados. Igual ya no nos queda mucho –le explico Luca seguidamente, luego levanto la mirada de su comida y la dirigió hacia su amigo de mirada morada –. Y te recuerdo que este trabajo debemos entregarlo el lunes

-Sí, si… luego lo hago –le restó importancia este, la verdad era que los trabajos teóricos no eran su fuerte, en realidad no le gustaban, prefería lo práctico

-¡Hola chicos! –los saludaron, estos enseguida levantaron su vista y se encontraron con cuatro pares de ojos

-Oh… hola –los saludaron estos de vuelta

-Siéntense –les indico el rubio luego, asiendo ademanes con la mano para que los recién llegados se acomoden en su mesa

-Y… ¿de que hablaban? –tomo la palabra el ojiazul, viendo a cada uno de sus amigos que cursaban su segundo año allí.

-De…

-Del castigo que se ganaron las chicas por su escapada de ayer –interrumpió Derrick a su amigo Zach con una sonrisa entre burlona y algo nerviosa; antes de que este mencionara el bendito trabajo que no había empezado a hacer, si sus amigos se enteraban estaba completamente seguro que Dean y Lance no lo dejarían tranquilo hasta que no lo vieran terminado con sus propios ojos, es que al ser los mayores siempre tenían que estar vigilando a todos; no es que se los reprochara era bueno tener amigos así, todos se conocían de pequeños así que eran prácticamente como hermanos -_sin mencionar el hecho de que sus propios padres al ser conscientes de la personalidad de su hijo, les dieron una especie de ''tutela'' a los mayores del grupo para que vigilen que su hijo no haga ningún lio en el colegio y por supuesto que tenga sus tareas al día_- sin embargo hoy estaba de buen humor y no quería echarlo a perder–. ¿Se enteraron?

-Sí, Charlie me mando un texto hace un rato –le contesto Lance entre un suspiro, en cuanto su novia le hubo contado, se sintió muy mal por ella, sus hermanas y sus amigas… al fin y al cabo todo fue por haber ido a visitarlos a ellos

-Aja, mi hermana también me lo conto –dijo esta vez el rubio de mirada castaña observando a su cuñado–. Aunque también me dijo que salieron bien libradas, nadie se enteró que vinieron aquí, así que… pudo haber sido peor –termino de decir encogiendo los hombros, los mayores asintieron estando de acuerdo con este, no así los menores del grupo que no entendían.

-¿Cómo? –formulo la pregunta el moreno, este junto a Alan -_su mejor amigo, porque no decirlo_- estaban enterado que sus hermanas y amigas habían sido castigadas ya que Dean se los había mencionado cuando se encontraron allí hace momentos atrás, sin embargo ninguno sabia la historia completa, _claro está que ninguna de sus hermanas se iba a molestar en contarles nada -.-_

-Athena les mintió de forma descarada a Miss Griselda y a la Directora Faragonda ¿Cómo la ven? –Contesto Derrick sonriendo alegremente, a lo que todos sus amigos -_a excepción de Amir y Alan,_ _que abrieron los ojos con sorpresa_- le lanzaron una mirada reprobatoria –. Ya… no se enojen, que no es para tanto; si hasta ella se ríe de esto –se defendió el joven, y ahora todos lo miraron con una expresión algo confundida –. Hace un rato hable con ella –explico nuevamente, para luego volver su atención a su comida

Luego de esto, esta vez todos le dedicaron una mirada a Zach, sin embargo este solo se encogió de hombros y en un tono apenas audible le dijo a su compañero de al lado, Luca, que su hermana y Derrick se llevaban bien y eran buenos amigos.

Lo cierto era que todos estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho por Derrick, no por el hecho de que hablen y sean amigos, ya que todo eran muy buenos amigos, sino lo que les causo algo de impresión fue el comentario de que la joven se haya reído, todos -_a excepción de Zach, por supuesto_- jamás habían visto reír a la menor del grupo, de hecho nunca habían visto en sus rostro ningún tipo de expresión que no sea la de total neutralidad; aunque lo que mas los sorprendía era el hecho de que se tratara de Derrick, es decir, no existían dos personas mas opuestas que esos dos. De cualquier manera luego de esto cada uno siguió el ejemplo de Derrick y se enfocó en su comida y continuaron la charla, esta vez hablando de cosas triviales y el cómo les estaba yendo a los menores del grupo.

* * *

-Muy bien señoritas, ahora van a comenzar a ordenar toda la biblioteca por: Asignatura, orden alfabético y autor… no quiero errores y vendré a supervisar de vez en cuando. Con permiso –les dijo la Miss Griselda ni bien terminaron de ingresar a la biblioteca todas las chicas, una vez en la puerta se detuvo y volvió a mirarlas a cada una–. Ah… y sin ningún tipo de magia –les comento, para luego si, finalmente retirarse del lugar

-Genial –dijo con un puchero la ojimiel, las demás chicas solo dieron un largo suspiro y comenzaron con su tarea, esa tarde definitivamente iba a ser bastante larga.

* * *

**N/A: **_Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. _

_Si bien no fue mucho, falta poco para que este nuevo villano que viene a terminar con la paz del mundo mágico aparezca._

_Seguí con esta especie de introducción en el cual incorpore a nuestros nuevos especialistas y a la relación que tienen cada uno… _

_Espero que dejen Review y nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo. Espero poder actualizar pronto _

_Muchos Bss y Abrazos_

_Bel_


End file.
